


Heaven & Earth

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [14]
Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Mother of Dragons have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven & Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> Prompt: Teeth.
> 
> For FF Kiss Battle 2014.

"You're a fool to concern yourself with mortal men." Tiamat tosses her great head, whilst one of the lesser maws open to bare her fangs in distaste.

"Am I?" Bahamut stretches out his impressive wingspan. His tail curls around, attempting to stroke one of the lesser maws, but Tiamat's own tail comes down with a heavy thump, trapping his against the floor. "And darkening the Orbs, taking up residence in the Sky Palace ... these are not meddlesome to mortal men?"

"You _serve_ them," she growls. The lesser heads hiss in agreement.

"I reward them," Bahamut says. " _You_ serve them."

"LIES!" The throne room rattles with the force of her shout. In two powerful strides, Tiamat is before him in all her glory--immense, angry, all teeth and claws. "I am the Mother of All Dragons!"

"And I am their King," Bahamut says evenly. "I reward those worthy enough to pass my trails, and you...? You help a man become a god. So I suppose you are correct: you do not serve man; you serve _a_ man."

Tiamat's great head looms over him. When she breathes, electricity crackles with her exhalations. "You will leave, Hallowed Father. Before I forget our truce. Return to the rat holes from which you came."

"As you wish, Mother of All Dragons." Before he does, nips her--gently, on the soft skin of her throat. When he does so, he is prepared for the consequences. He is prepared to die fighting--Tiamat, Warmech, or Chaos himself.

But she only nips him back, just as affectionately. She turns her back on him, a clear dismissal. Bahamut folds his wings in and leaves.


End file.
